


Your Common Room Or Mine (Part I)

by bookworm1848



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bottom Baekhyun, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm1848/pseuds/bookworm1848
Summary: Park Chanyeol really does hate Byun Baekhyun.This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License.





	1. Part I

“Urgh…”  
“Chanyeol, if you don’t get your lazy hippogriff-looking butt off your bed—”  
“I don’t look like a Hippogriff, you Squib!”  
A loud gasp rang through the room as a neatly dressed sixth year spun around in the middle of the Gryffindor dormitory, mouth agape with shock.  
“I—am—not—a—Squib, Chanyeol!” The dark-haired buffoon lying facedown on his bed briefly poked up his head, examined his friend’s elegant attire and then plopped his face back down into the sheets, drinking in the fragrant scent.  
“Mmmmm…”  
“What?”  
“I said ‘sorry’,” Chanyeol raised his head up a little. “And why are you dressing up again, Suho?”  
“For Slughorn’s party,” the boy named Suho tidied up his robes a bit more. “You should be coming too, you’re apart of the Slug Club.”  
“Don’t get why,” Chanyeol muttered, playing with his wand on his bed. “I mean, I understand why everyone else is in it—I mean you’re filthy rich, Suho—“  
“Always been—“  
“—but I’m not. I mean my parents do make quite a good living and everything, but I barely got any Christmas presents last year.”  
“Look,” Suho knelt down by his friend’s bed. “Just come, eat some food and then if you’re really bored you can leave. Okay?”  
Chanyeol groaned, pushing his head back towards the covers. Suho always said that. He always tried to make Chanyeol feel like it was ultimately his decision to do whatever he wanted, but when he arrived Suho basically had him on a leash and didn’t let him out of his sight unless it was to go to the bathroom (which he was probably wary about that now seeing as sixth years were now learning to Apparate).  
“Joonmyun, I’m not going.”  
“Yuri’s going to be there.”  
Chanyeol’s head popped up so fast he felt dizzy. “Who?”  
“Kwon Yuri,” Suho naughtily smirked. “You know, your crush.”  
Kwon Yuri was the absolute eye of Chanyeol’s affections. He was madly in love with her, had written piles upon piles of songs for her and had even tried to learn to play Quidditch to try and attract her attention. However, when Chanyeol had indeed tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which she was a member of, he’d gotten bowled in the stomach with a Bludger and sent to the hospital wing. He woke up, eyes flittering open in the hope to see her there, but Yuri was nowhere to be found. Even worse, he later found out she had left to the common room with her supposedly new boyfriend Myungsoo.  
“Suho, you know I don’t want to be anywhere near five miles of that girl.”  
“I do,” said Suho, fluffing up his collar, “but can we say the same for her?”  
Chanyeol snarled nastily under his breath as Suho dug into a bag behind his mirror and pulled out a pair of flowing brown dress robes. “Wear these.” He threw it on top of Chanyeol’s head and the boy warily raised it up to look at the attire.  
“What’re these?” he hotly tore them off his head.  
“Dress robes,” Suho grunted, raking a hand through his sleek hair. “Now get dressed.”  
They were scurrying out of the Gryffindor dormitory at around eight-thirty. The common room was completely empty and light seeped from a single candle lit by the noticeboard where a stack of disregarded papers sat. Suho led Chanyeol down to the sixth floor where Slughorn’s office was. The entire corridor was painted with an assortment of Christmas ornaments and strings of mistletoe.  
“Here we are,” Suho reached the door of Slughorn’s office where a stream of animated music was leaking through. “Professor Slughorn!” He rapped the door with fervency. After what seemed to be a suspiciously long moment’s time, Professor Slughorn came waddling to the door, tearing it open with such speed it nearly broke off the hinge. Chanyeol was met with quite a sight as the professor’s bulging stomach met his eyes much before his face did.  
“Joonmyeon, m’boy!” Slughorn greeted Suho warmly, amicably patting his back. “It’s been a while! Still doing well in Charms?”  
“Oh yes, Professor,” Suho turned to Chanyeol. “I’ve brought a friend. He’s a member of the Slug Club too. Chanyeol?”  
Slughorn’s eyes fell upon Chanyeol and he beamed, a large smile breaking upon his face. He outstretched his arms, locking Chanyeol in such a tight embrace, he felt his ribs crack nastily.  
“Chanyeol, m’boy! It’s been so long!” His back was roughly patted as Slughorn pulled back from the hug. “Last meeting seems ages ago now that I’m seeing you. My, my did you grow taller already?” He gave a hearty chuckle, violently slapping Chanyeol’s shoulder as he stepped aside, allowing him and Suho entrance. The office was decorated just as appropriately as the hallways. Wreathes and colored ornaments hung everywhere, smothering the ceilings and the walls with its flamboyant aura.  
“I believe you know most of the alumni here,” Slughorn shut the door. “My, my.”  
It seemed the whole party had joined in a circle to stare at Chanyeol and Suho; he blushed fervently when he caught Yuri’s eyes trailing over to him.  
“Now, now, where to start, yes…” Slughorn started over to a burly boy eating a loft of chocolate tarts. “Mr. Shindong here, as he goes by. Yes, do you know him?”  
Chanyeol nodded towards Shindong and he nodded back. He only knew him from Quidditch tryouts. In fact, he’d been the one to hit Chanyeol with the Bludger.  
“Yes, now to Miss Kwon Yuri. I don’t know whether…” Slughorn glanced back and forth as Chanyeol and Yuri exchanged glances of mutual uneasiness. She timidly waved at him and Chanyeol languidly smiled back. “Yes, a very excellent Chaser, I’d say. Now on to Mister Taeyong.”  
A shy blonde fifth-year nodded in Chanyeol’s direction and he bashfully waved in response.  
“Yes,” Slughorn seemed to be getting bored. “Miss Taeyeon, Mr. Myungsoo, and Miss Evans.”  
Three more people courteously waved in Chanyeol’s direction.  
“Yes, and finally, Mr. Evans, who is Miss Evans’ brother, a very talented student at Potions, and we can’t forget m’boy Mr. Baekhyun.”  
Chanyeol swept his head so hard to the right he felt his neck crack. Locked underneath Slughorn’s hearty embrace was the blonde, lean figure of Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol’s arch nemesis.  
How could he have forgotten Byun Baekhyun was in this stupid Slug Club?  
He’d hated Baekhyun for years. In first year, he’d cheekily dipped a spider leg in his Draught of Living Death, knowing good and well the results would be far off from perfect, and had sent Chanyeol to three weeks of detention with Snape where he scoured jars of floating eyeballs and grotesque animal limbs. Ever since that day, he’d sworn to stay as far away from Baekhyun as he could, but as if the boy had caught onto to this, he ended up sitting next to him in every class they shared just to prick and needle at his nerves, whispering sordid things in his ear at every possible opportunity. And he couldn’t ever forget the day Baekhyun had embarrassed him in front of everybody. That one, scornful day where he’d made Chanyeol look back in front of half the school.  
“Baekhyun was actually just telling me a story about his father, the Minister,” Slughorn cackled, hugging Baekhyun close to his chest. “That’s why it took me so long to get to the door.”  
Baekhyun smirked as his eyes fell in Chanyeol’s direction, his head still lodged beneath Slughorn’s saggy neck. Seething with rage, he stormed over to a long table of sweets as Suho went to talk to a few of the other Slug Club members and helped himself to a handful of treacle tarts.  
“Sorry about that Bludger, mate.” Shindong had appeared by his side, his mouth lined with frosting. “I had to get the job done, but I didn’t mean to hit that hard.”  
“It’s alright,” Chanyeol muttered, taking a big bite of tart as he discreetly watched Yuri talk coyly with Myungsoo. His heart seemed to pang with gloom as she began laughing at one of his jokes. “I probably would’ve done the same in that position.”  
“It’s not easy being a Beater,” Shindong leaned back against the table. “It’s an awful lot of work. Proper wrist techniques to study, speed diagrams, extra lessons—”  
“Yeah, I bet you get the lot,” Chanyeol took another hefty bite, fingers dotted with cream.  
“Y-Yeah.” Shindong occupied himself with a chocolate donut as Suho came ambling over, looking triumphant.  
“I just got that Evans girl’s number,” he flaunted off a thin strip of parchment, “and she’s a Ravenclaw.”  
“So?”  
Suho looked as if he’d never heard a stupider question. “So…everyone knows the Ravenclaws are the hardest to get with. And I just proved myself lucky.”  
“A Hufflepuff and a Ravenclaw usually tie together,” said Shindong.  
“Excuse me?” Suho raised his eyebrows in disgust.  
“You are a Hufflepuff, aren’t you?”  
“No,” Suho scoffed. “I wouldn’t be a major pimp if I were a Hufflepuff—”  
“Suho, we’ve been over this, you’re not a pimp. You’re a sixth year,” Chanyeol groaned.  
“Sorry, future pimp. You just watch.” Suho pointed around the room. “All these girls—they’ll be mine.”  
“Speaking of that,” Shindong muttered, nudging Chanyeol in the rib. “Here comes a hot one right now.”  
Chanyeol watched as Yuri coolly sauntered over to them, tucking a hair behind her ear.  
“Hi,” she smiled brightly. “Y-You’re sort of—”  
Chanyeol looked down at his arm blocking the rest of the table. “O-Oh right—sorry—my bad—”  
“No problem.” Yuri carefully picked up a donut from the table and cheekily licked a blotch of chocolate from the tip of her finger. “You tried out for the Gryffindor team, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah,” Chanyeol felt his mood go sour remembering the outcome. “I did.”  
“Pity you didn’t make it. Sucky team we have this year.”  
“Really?”  
“Really. No doubt we’re losing to Slytherin again this year. Our captain Woohyun’s absolutely lost his mind. He’s making Shindong control both Bludgers and fired our other Seeker and replaced him wirg our old Beater.”  
“That’s dumb,” Chanyeol whispered. “I don’t see how I would’ve made anything better, though.”  
“You never know,” Yuri took a small bite of the donut. “These donuts sucked last party, didn’t they, Shindong?”  
“Sure did,” said Shindong, who was helping himself to fourth helpings. “Tasted like ass.”  
“Sounds pleasant,” Chanyeol grunted. “Was it the Halloween party?”  
“You bet,” Yuri suddenly locked eyes with Myungsoo across the room. “I’ve got to go. My cousin’s driving me nuts over there.”  
Eyes bulging, Chanyeol turned to where Myungsoo was standing by another table, looking particularly bored.  
“C-Cousin?! That’s not your boyfriend?”  
“No,” said Yuri, coldly. “I wish people would quit saying that, we’re just cousins.”  
“O-Oh, I was just—”  
“Repeating, I know, it’s fine. See you later, Chanyeol. Have a good time.” Yuri broadly smiled at him as she strode towards Myungsoo who was playing with the tablecloth.  
“Oh—my—god,” Suho sniggered. “Your crush finally talked to you.”  
“I know. I don’t know what to do with myself.”  
“Told you you would have a good time,” said Suho, grabbing a strawberry donut. “Watch. She’s gonna fall for you so hard, you won’t know what hit you.”  
“Wassup, Parkie!”  
Chanyeol peeked over Suho’s head. Baekhyun was crossing towards him, wicked smirk on his face. He wished he could just slap it right off, watching the horror replacing his haughty features as he glanced down at his bloody lips smeared against the ground.  
“What, Baekhyun?”  
“Just wanted to say hello, geez,” Baekhyun shrugged languidly as he picked up a cherry pie from off the table. “Slughorn was just listening to a story about my dad in the ministry. He just finished up some very important work in Romania negotiating with their Minister on allowing their brand of sweets into London. He just got back to a very special award. It’s still hung up in his room.”  
“Great,” Chanyeol grunted through gritted teeth.  
“Oh, that’s it? No congratulatory message for him?”  
“What, besides that I think his son is a git?”  
Baekhyun’s smirk promptly fell as his eyebrows knitted tersely. “Why are you being such a prick? I’m trying to be nice to you.”  
“You’re always a prick to me, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol picked a pasty off the table. “Don’t even try to act like you’re not.”  
“Well, I’m trying to change,” Baekhyun said, sharply. “At least give me credit for that.”  
“Change? You hate me, Baekhyun. You always will.”  
“I never once said I hated you,” Baekhyun muttered, suddenly looking serious. “If I hate you, I’ll tell you. In the meantime…I want to patch things up between us.”  
Chanyeol scoffed. “Yeah, right. And then what are you going to do? Put some bogey-hex on my breakfast so I’ll disappear?”  
“Do you not trust me or something?”  
“No! Why would I? All you’ve done is make my life a living hell for the past six years!”  
“And I’m trying to make up for it,” Baekhyun hissed disdainfully. “Now, will you let me?”  
“Why? Are you about to die soon or something?”  
Baekhyun frowned, tapping his foot angrily against the floor. “I’m not playing with you, Parkie.”  
“Neither am I.” For some reason, Chanyeol felt anger rising inside of him. Baekhyun always played games with people like this. He won their trust and then stabbed them right in the back with a shining, coarse blade. “I don’t trust you and I probably never will.”  
Baekhyun’s retort was drowned out by a sudden bell. Slughorn was standing in front of the main table in the room.  
“Dinner, everyone.”  
“Oh thank god, I’m starving,” Suho rushed to the nearest seat as Chanyeol idly followed, Baekhyun’s eyes trailing behind him.  
In front of them were steaming dishes of every food imaginable: turkey, roast chicken, pork, baked beans, green peas, cornbread, French fries, pudding, smoked hams, powdered cakes, green beans, steaming macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes and gravy, etc.  
Chanyeol immediately dug in, filling his plate with turkey legs, mashed potatoes and gravy and French Fries as Suho stacked up on hams and green peas.  
“So, everyone, tell me the news of your families,” Slughorn said idly, passing a small jug of juice to Taeyong. “What’s going on in the household?”  
Chanyeol felt himself going red. What on earth was he supposed to say? His parents were Muggles and the most interesting thing they’d done that year was kill a buffalo.  
“Taeyeon, you first.”  
“Oh,” Taeyeon blushed. “Well, I’ve sure got a lot to say.”  
Taeyeon talked all about her mother’s bookshop in the Leaky Cauldron and how Gilderoy Lockhart himself had visited her personally to get his books sold in her store. Slughorn cooed with interest when she told all about how her mother was writing a book of her own on evil potions and the comical results they’d had for those who’d drank it.  
“Oh, how hilarious. Let’s see, who’s next—ah, Mister Joonmyeon, go on!”  
Suho confidently told about his father’s job making wands and how he was selling much more than Ollivander’s these days. He even spilled on how his father had invented a new type of wand out of a special wood that would give immortality to its bearer.  
“Wonderful, wonderful,” whispered Slughorn, looking grave. “Now, next up…oh, put your hand down Baekhyun, I’ve already talked with you, ho, ho, ho—how about Chanyeol?”  
Chanyeol momentarily dropped his fork, poking his head up from his meat.  
“Oh. Me?”  
“Yes, sir, you,” said Slughorn, looking absolutely delighted about hearing about Chanyeol’s parents. “You said quite a deal about your parents last time. About how your mother makes cauldrons and your father’s in the Wizengamot.”  
“Er…” Chanyeol hadn’t even remembered the lies he’d told. “Y-yeah. My f-father says a hefty ton of work goes into that Wizengamot, yes. He just recently had a case with a R-Rufus Amon. H-He tried to conjure the Dark Mark above his own home.”  
“Oh, how scary,” Slughorn cooed, placing a hand on his chest. “Must’ve given everyone quite a fright.”  
“It did,” said Chanyeol, briskly. “He talked all about it at dinner a few nights ago.”  
“What’s the worst case your dad has ever had to deal with?” Taeyong asked thickly through some cake.  
“Oh,” Chanyeol felt himself blanch visibly as he saw Baekhyun roguishly smirking at him across the room; the boy obviously knew he was lying. “Uh…p-probably that one time when…uh…Stan Shunpike! Do you remember Stan Shunpike?”  
“Oh, yes, the tyke,” Slughorn cackled with jolly, patting his fat stomach. “I remember him on the Knight Bus.”  
“Yes, yes. He went to the Ministry for trial because people thought he was a Death Eater and right in the middle of his speech…er…I dunno if I should say…”  
“Oh no, boy, go on!” said Slughorn, leaning forward with curiousity. Chanyeol saw out of the corner of his eye that Yuri was staring very inquisitively at him as if also very interested in what he had to say.  
“W-well…You-Know-Who Apparated right in the middle of the trail. Scared about a thousand people lifeless. And he got his snake Nagini and got them to—”  
“I don’t remember that.”  
Chanyeol felt himself blushing as Baekhyun suddenly spoke, crossing his arms.  
Slughorn turned to look at him, enquiringly. “Sorry?”  
“Oh, Professor,” said Baekhyun brightly as if he was suddenly in the best mood. “I dunno if you heard me, but I basically just dismissed Chanyeol’s story here.”  
There was an awkward silence as Slughorn stared from Baekhyun to Chanyeol and back again. He looked thoroughly confused. “I-I’m sorry?”  
“Chanyeol here,” Baekhyun said, loudly, leaning back in his seat, “is lying.”  
Nobody gasped. Nobody said anything. Everyone just stared at Chanyeol.  
“Oh…er…” Slughorn settled back in his seat, looking distraught. “Baekhyun, m’boy—”  
“My father would’ve easily told me all about You-Know-Who Apparating right in the very middle of his courtroom, I expect. I mean, why would he keep it secret from his precious Slytherin son?”  
Chanyeol felt his mouth curling into a scowl; he heatedly reached for his wand, but did not draw it. The blood pumping through his veins was as hot as fire and his feet would not quit moving beneath the table.  
“Oh, m’boy Baekhyun,” Slughorn said, his face dawning a very sickly shade of red. “I-I don’t suppose we embarrass Chanyeol like that, m’boy—”  
“Embarrass him?” said Baekhyun, a hint of anger seeping into his tone. “Oh, no, no, I’m just telling you all the truth. Think of it like that.”  
Suho awkwardly glanced at Chanyeol ardently fidgeting with his wand.  
“I-I think this might’ve been before your dad, Baekhyun,” Suho tried to reason as everyone visibly glared at Chanyeol. “He was just recently appointed, correct?”  
“Yes,” said Baekhyun, crossly, “but one does not go from ordinary wizard to Minister of Magic in just a few days, Joonmyeon.” Suho’s mouth twitched as Baekhyun said his name. “He’s been a member of the Wizengamot for years. Twenty years to be exact.”  
Lips quivering with anger, Chanyeol locked eyes with Baekhyun, his gaze glowing with malice.  
“Well,” Slughorn nearly screamed in attempt to distract everyone, “um—um—um—who were we at—yes, Shindong, go on ahead—”  
Chanyeol felt his head bursting with too many thoughts. He could still see Yuri distastefully staring at him as if he were vermin, heatedly fixing her hair as she shook her head at him. He needed to leave. He could not stay here or he would kill Baekhyun. He would kill him. He would.  
“Oh, great story Shindong,” Slughorn said uneasily as Shindong finished his story about his dad helping Hagrid sell Hippogriffs. “Yes, yes, now who’s next—”  
There was a loud rattling noise as Chanyeol suddenly sprung up from the table. Clutching his wand tightly in hand, he stared menacingly at Baekhyun who seemed unfazed. Then, kicking the chair aside, he left the table and icily sauntered out the room.  
He barely heard Slughorn’s loud, booming voice as the door shut behind him and he set on down the shadowy sixth floor corridor. He had never felt this angry. Ever. He felt so furious, his head was literally aching with pain and his eyes felt like they were brimming with tears. Chanyeol was the type to cry when he was angry, but he definitely didn’t want to break down in the middle of the sixth floor where anybody could see him. He needed to get back to the common room.  
He sharply turned the corner where he came across a sleeping portrait of a robed Portuguese wizard with a pipe in his mouth.  
“Mercy mayhem.”  
The portrait swung open, the wizard still sleeping idly inside, and Chanyeol quickly filed through the opening. He emerged in what was probably the fifth-floor corridor, but it was so dark he could barely see a thing. Scuffling in his pocket, he drew out his wand and hastily whispered, “Lumos.”  
It was a corridor, except there were no portraits and no tapestries lining the walls. It was just a plain, murky passageway that seemed to lead to dark, swimming depths in both directions. Straightening himself up, he chose to go right because that was where the least amount of sound was coming from.  
Chanyeol’s anger didn’t fade as he continued to walk through the shadowy depths of the passageway. Baekhyun had done this very same thing to him back in first year. It’d been a cloudless, sunny day at Hogwarts and while the May sun had scorched everybody’s heads, Chanyeol had been in the courtyard telling a story…  
{Flashback: May 17, 2010 – 1st year at Hogwarts}  
(“…and so then my parents came in with this huge blanket. And it was all rough and long, so I asked what it was. It was dragonhide!”  
All the tiny little first years cooed and moaned with interest. Chanyeol, who was visibly taller than all of these first years, chose to keep going.  
“And then my father told me to look outside. I put my tiny little legs on the window sill, pulled back the curtains, and there before my eyes was a big, fat dragon!”  
More coos and cries sounded as question after question was flung at Chanyeol about the dragon. The size of it, its weight, if it could breathe fire.  
“Come back during dinner and I’ll finish up the story!”  
“Wassup, Parkie!”  
Chanyeol turned around. Byun Baekhyun, a short, blonde-haired boy came stomping over to him, a wicked smirk on his face. Chanyeol wished he could just slap it off with his small, little first-year hands.  
“Talking about that dragon again?”  
“Yes, I am,” Chanyeol puffed out his chest. “Your Wizengamot stories are really getting boring.”  
The crowd of students laughed, but Baekhyun’s smirk did not ease off his face.  
“What type of dragon was it, Chan?” Baekhyun crossed his arms.  
“Hungarian Horntail, of course,” said Chanyeol as the boys behind him whispered in awe. “Biggest one I’ve ever seen.”  
“That’s funny,” Baekhyun suddenly extracted a wrinkled edition of the Daily Prophet from beneath his crossed arm. “I just read an article on how the last Hungarian Horntail was seen in Albania.”  
Chanyeol swallowed, but didn’t say a word.  
“When did this story occur again?”  
“Th-This summer…”  
“This summer, eh?” Baekhyun turned over the Daily Prophet. “This edition is from October of 2008. Almost two years ago.”  
All the boys started staring crossly at Chanyeol, circling around him.  
“You were lying?!”  
“You don’t have a dragon?”  
“You’ve never seen one?”  
“Are you mad? Who lies about that?”  
“What else have you lied about—your name?”  
Baekhyun left, the haughtiest grin on his face as the crowd continued shouting and hollering at Chanyeol, the tall boy’s head hanging with misery.)  
Everyone had seen Chanyeol as just a liar for the few weeks that’d followed. Nobody had sat by him, nobody had talked to him, and nobody had even spared him a glance that didn’t show loathing. He spent his afternoons and evenings lying in the common room, reading books or sleeping idly on the couch. Baekhyun had never once apologized for that, and now, after seemingly trying to make amends with the boy, he’d gone off and done it again.  
He stopped in the middle of the hallway, his anger starting to rise all the way up to his neck. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down and take deep breaths. Being angry at this point wouldn’t help him. The damage had already been done and Baekhyun wouldn’t care if Chanyeol came at him about being a mean little prick. He’d just retaliate and do something again to make Chanyeol hate him even more.  
Sssss…  
Chanyeol popped open his eyes. He turned around, so fast he cricked his neck, and looked behind him. There was nothing. Nothing besides the shadowy depths of the hallway.  
Shaking his head, he continued on, thinking he’d just imagined the noise. Snakes didn’t really exist in Hogwarts anymore, there was no way there was one—  
Sssss…  
Okay, I did not imagine that, Chanyeol thought to himself. He turned around again, but still saw nothing.  
What was that?  
Was somebody else here?  
“H-Hello?” He knew it was awfully stupid to call out in a moment like this, mainly because if there indeed was a murderer, they could easily track him down by his voice.  
There was no response, just the faint sound of shuffling.  
He continued down the hallway, walking backwards now so he could hear clearly. He thrust his wand out in front of him as the shuffling eerily grew louder and the silence panged in his ears. His heart was wildly hammering in his chest, so hard it nearly felt hard to breathe.  
SMASH!  
He whirled around. He’d backed right up into a mirror which had fallen from the wall and smashed into tiny bits on the ground. The shuffling grew louder and the hissing sounded again.  
Ssssssss…  
He gasped in horror as he suddenly stared at his reflection in the bits of mirror scattered at his feet. There was nothing behind him from what he could still see, but he knew someone or something was scurrying behind him. He reached down to try and clean up the glass, but he accidentally scraped his finger against a sharp edge and doubled in pain, gripping his finger. A small trickle of blood ran freely from his fingertip and he wiped it against his robes, swearing with pain. He kept listening eagerly as he suddenly heard a new sound: something was whispering against the night, their cold, frail body sliding flaccidly against the floor. Wand still clutched in his hand, he reached down to move the glass bits out of the way so he could move, when he saw something in his reflection that made him scream.  
A ten-foot tall snake was hovering over his shoulder, its forked tongue rapidly swimming in and out of its mouth. He hollered, doubling back and tripping over the glass. He fell on his butt, but quickly made to push himself back up and pin himself against the wall. The snake merely watched him, licking its lips and hissing with menace.  
How could he escape? Snakes were fast and he definitely wasn’t a speedy runner.  
“C-Confringo!”  
A blue bolt of light jetted from his wand and hit the snake, making it slither backwards as it hissed with disdain. It drew back its head as if to strike and before Chanyeol’s eyes, it’s head darted right to where his ear had been as he flung himself to the side. The snake full-on hit the wall, hissing with anger, and pulled back its head, sniffing the air ardently for Chanyeol’s scent. He looked down at his finger. It was still bleeding. The blood was attracting the snake.  
Using one hand to support his wand and the other to quickly wipe off the blood, he swiftly dodged another one the snake’s attacks as it lunged its head forward, long white teeth bared.  
“E-Expelliarmus!”  
A yellow jet of light struck its neck, but it did nothing. The snake merely kept slithering its body smoothly towards him as he backed up down the hall.  
He needed a sword. He needed a sharp point or something to—  
Aha!  
“Accio glass!”  
The glass shards shot towards him across the floor. The snake stared nonchalantly as he took one in his hand and chucked it at the snake’s head. It pierced its cheek, making it hiss loudly with scorn as it swung its head to and fro. Blood seeped from the cut and dripped to the floor as the snake wildly swayed on the spot. Its mouth peeled open with such speed Chanyeol would’ve missed it if he’d blinked and it lunged forward. The snake’s forehead knocked into his stomach, sending him flying across the floor. His wand flew out his hand and rolled a few inches from his body. He stuck out his hand, grabbling the air, as the snake advanced towards him. It struck him again with its head, trying to bowl the strength out of him, and he sunk against the wall, feeling blood trickle down his face. Now his head was aching with something more than anger—deep, grotesque pain.  
Blinking blood out of his eyes, he felt himself going out of it. His head swayed to and fro as consciousness slowly began to leave him. He was going to die.  
Right here. All alone.  
He could see a bright light faintly reaching towards his eyes, beckoning him towards it bright, dazzling depths. He felt his body move and felt his own head lull against his own shoulder as the light grew brighter. Voices seemed to be calling his name. Deep, loud voices. They seemed to be ringing in his own skull, trying to call him out of his oblivion.  
“Chanyeol! Chanyeol!” they rang louder and Chanyeol watched as the light before his eyes began to die into a faint glow. He limply reached out a hand to grasp it, but it disappeared, and the same murky darkness returned before his eyes.  
Reality seemed to blow into him like that Bludger from Quidditch tryouts. He gasped, air billowing into his lungs, as the sight before him suddenly reached his eyes. A blonde-haired figure was swaying a sword above the head of the ten-foot snake which seemed to be retreating. He could hear hissing, but the snake’s mouth was closed and its eyes were flickering with fright.  
PONG!  
The sword crashed down and sliced into the snake, causing it to fall limply against the ground, blood seeping from the many wounds Chanyeol had not caused.  
Someone had saved him.  
Who it was, he did not know, but he was exceptionally grateful for them.  
“Chanyeol!”  
He blinked and suddenly Byun Baekhyun’s face was looming before his eyes, looking immensely worried. The sword was locked in his grasp and his robes were slightly untidy.  
So Baekhyun had saved him?  
“B-Baek,” Chanyeol licked his lips before continuing. “Wh-What’re you—”  
“Chanyeol, you look terrible, we need to get you to the hospital wing,” Baekhyun stood up, bending down slightly to offer his hand. Chanyeol, not knowing what else to do, grasped Baekhyun’s hand as the boy slowly pulled him up. His head seemed to spin as he stood on his feet, staring along the passageway with shock.  
“Come on,” Baekhyun, still tenderly holding his hand, led him through the same portrait hole he’d come through earlier. “Madam Pomfrey shouldn’t be busy at a time like this. I think she’s right around the corner.”  
They emerged before the sixth floor corridor which was still dark and gloomy-looking, save for the Christmas ornaments painting the walls.  
“How did you find me?” Chanyeol felt at his right cheek, which was damp with blood.  
“I followed you almost right after you left,” Baekhyun murmured. “You’re exceptionally fast, you know?”  
“I am?”  
“Yep. I-I didn’t know where you’d gone off too. I was about to keep going straight when I heard noises coming from that door.” He pointed at the portrait hole they’d just escaped from. “I thought I’d better check it out. I said the password, the door swung open, and I found you unconscious against the wall with this huge snake above you.”  
“How’d you get the snake to back off?”  
“Parseltongue.”  
Chanyeol couldn’t say he was surprised. Most Slytherins knew a fair bit of Parseltongue.  
“I was freaking out at first,” Baekhyun whispered. “I kept saying the wrong words. I went from “Get on him” to “Get through him” to “Get along him”. It was horrible. I couldn’t remember how to say ‘off’, but when I did, it backed up and all of a sudden, this sword slid across the ground from the doorway and I took it and stabbed it about a thousand times.”  
Chanyeol was too shocked to speak. Baekhyun had actually tried to save him?  
“It’s all my fault,” said Baekhyun, his expression gloomy. “If I hadn’t made you run out of there—”  
“It’s fine,” Chanyeol muttered. “I should’ve looked where I was going.”  
They sharply turned the corner and right as they did, Baekhyun put a hand out to stop Chanyeol in his tracks.  
“I-I really am sorry,” he stared down at his shoes. “I shouldn’t have embarrassed you. I was being a bit of a git like you said I was and I apologize.”  
Chanyeol didn’t know whether to still feel mad at Baekhyun or not. He had almost gotten him killed and his body was only just now starting to feel a bit better, but how could he know Baekhyun wasn’t going to taunt him again.  
“I-I forgive you, I guess,” Chanyeol murmured, just wanting to crash in the common room and sleep. “You did save me and all.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’d be dead without me, huh?” Baekhyun nudged him, playfully.  
“Sure,” Chanyeol bitterly continued, Baekhyun happily trotting along in his wake.  
“You know, I told Slughorn to give you an extra chance. I told him your dad does work in the Wizengamot, you just exaggerated your story a tad.”  
Chanyeol turned his head to look at him. “Why didn’t you just leave it alone?”  
Baekhyun’s smile briefly fell. “I was looking out for you. I wanted to make you look good.”  
“Isn’t that a bit sketchy?” said Chanyeol, a little angrily. “People are going to think I’m even more of a liar with you covering up for me.”  
“I-I was just trying to help—”  
“Well, don’t!”  
Chanyeol spun around, breathing deeply. “Baekhyun, all you’ve ever done is ruin my life. You’re not going to ever make up for that.”  
“I know,” Baekhyun said, gently. “I-I know. I’m sorry I’m such a selfish prick to you, Chanyeol, but I want to show you I’m not like that.”  
“Why?”  
Baekhyun licked his lips, eyes swimming with regret. “I-I hate being a jerk to you sometimes, you know? It gets boring.”  
Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean? I thought picking on me was your favorite hobby.”  
“Yeah, but…” Baekhyun snuck a hand behind his nape. “I-I dunno…I guess nowadays I just prefer to see you…smile more?”  
Chanyeol was seriously confused now. “W-What?”  
“I don’t know, okay! I-I just—when I sit by you in Charms and you and Suho mess around, I kind of like seeing you laugh over seeing you scowl at me.”  
“Then why do you mess with me, then?”  
“B-Because it’s the only way I can talk to you,” Baekhyun shyly started playing with his hair. Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears. Was he genuinely sorry? “You’d be weirded out if I suddenly came up to you and said, ‘Hey Chanyeol, I like your shirt’, wouldn’t you?”  
“Probably. You’ve been mean to be all my life—”  
“I-I know. But I don’t really mean it,” Baekhyun muttered. “I—it’s hard to be nice to you with the way you make me feel sometimes.”  
Chanyeol felt his ears perk up.  
Say what now?!  
“W-What?”  
Baekhyun’s head popped up. He apparently hadn’t realized what he’d just said until now. “I mean—damn it—did I say that out loud?”  
“…”  
“I mean…I…uh…I don’t know what to say now…”  
“Do you mean you want to be friends, then?” Chanyeol whispered.  
Baekhyun’s face seemed to fall all of a sudden. “Do I look like I wanna be friends with you?”  
Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, looking puzzled. “See! This is why I don’t trust you! You go from being all nice and sweet to being a conceited jerk!”  
Baekhyun groaned, resting his head in his hands. “It’s complicated.”  
Chanyeol shook his head, turning around. “You know what? I’m going back to the dorm. I’m taking a nap.”  
Baekhyun raised his head, suddenly looking alarmed. “No, wait—”  
“Thanks for the incredible night, Byun—”  
“Chan, wait! I’m not done!”  
Baekhyun grabbed his shoulder as he began to saunter away. He stopped, turning back around. “What?” The blonde boy stared at him, stuffing his hands in his pockets as his face seemed to be turning pale.  
“Why are you staring at me like that?”  
“Like what?” Baekhyun’s eyes glittered with veneration.  
“Like you’re smitten with me or something.”  
Baekhyun swallows and Chanyeol knows the next few events will probably surprise the living grindylow out of him.  
“Because I am.”  
Chanyeol feels his heart skip a beat; now it’s his turn to be nervous.  
“Like…”  
He gulps, unable to formulate any words or believe his ears.  
“Smitten with you or something.”  
And then before he can register any of Baekhyun’s words, the boy is charging towards him with persistent speed, wringing his hands around his neck and pulling his head down to face his. And then he feels his breath hitch as Baekhyun briefly angles his head and kisses him full on the mouth. His lips are undeniably soft, like two plush pillows for only his lips to rest on. Baekhyun’s hand trails up to his chest as he moves his lips soundlessly against Chanyeol’s, lightly squeezing and rubbing the skin beneath his fingers. Body suddenly feeling like it was on fire, Chanyeol finds himself responding. He places a hand on the back of Baekhyun’s neck, pulling him closer, while the latter snakes a hand around his waist, pressing their clothed bodies together.  
He didn’t know how on earth they’d ended up in this position, heatedly capturing each other’s lips and running their hands all along each other’s bodies. All he did know was that he really didn’t want this to stop and he didn’t know why.  
Baekhyun’s hand runs down to his jeans and gropes the skin beneath, his crotch briefly grinding against him. His fingers knot in Baekhyun’s hair, delicately stroking his scalp, as their lips continue moving together, heat jetting through both of their bodies like frenzied waterfalls. Baekhyun’s lips feel so good, his hair beneath his fingers feels so good, his body tightly pressed against his feels so good. He felt so guilty but at the same time so filled with desire.  
He backs Baekhyun up against the wall, pinning him there with his body as he captures his lips over and over again, feeling his body twitch with anticipation. Baekhyun moans as his tongue scrapes his bottom lip and he opens his mouth wide allowing Chanyeol to slip in his tongue and explore inside. He bites Chanyeol’s lips in response, running his hands up and down the boy’s back, making him shiver.  
“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun gasps as Chanyeol breaks from his mouth, painting a thin line with his tongue down his neck. He can feel Baekhyun’s hands clawing at his back, wanting nothing more than to rip the delicate fabric from his body and feel him completely. Chanyeol finds himself wanting that just as much as his hands tightly grip Baekhyun’s hips. The boy writhes beneath him as he sucks gently at his neck, tongue slashing at the deep red marks now imprinted on Baekhyun’s skin. His hands find Chanyeol’s jaw and he pulls his head off his neck, fusing their lips together once again as Baekhyun wraps a leg around Chanyeol’s waist, rocking his pelvis towards his. Chanyeol groans in his mouth at the tense friction and finds himself beginning to thrust his hips towards him with such force its almost painful.  
Baekhyun suddenly breaks from his mouth, harsh pants wafting from his red parted lips. “Your common room or mine?”  
They burst into the Gryffindor common room minutes later, knocking over lamps and chairs, pushing aside tables and Wizard’s Chess boards until finally they’re ambling up the stairs, taking turns in pushing each other up against the wall and dominating the kiss. Baekhyun does this most of the time and Chanyeol finds himself leaning up against the railing as Baekhyun ghosts a hand down his body, heatedly thrashing his tongue all about his mouth.  
When they finally reach the door of the dormitory, Baekhyun pushes it open with his foot and they literally fall on Chanyeol’s bed, causing it to creak under all their weight. Chanyeol’s hands immediately find the buttons of Baekhyun’s shirt and he rips the first few apart, immediately latching his lips onto the soft, supple skin of his chest. Baekhyun grunts as Chanyeol’s lips whisper against his skin, arching his body into his chest as he runs his fingers through his locks. His tongue snakes out and brushes against the soft skin of his nipple and Baekhyun jolts instinctively. Chanyeol kisses his way back up to Baekhyun’s lips and the blonde boy cheerfully obliges, eagerly kissing him again as his fingers bury themselves in Chanyeol’s hair. He flips them over, straddling him as his hands ran down his front, his lips ghosting over his neck.  
“Baekhyun,” he growls as the boy playfully nips at his earlobe. “God, I want you so bad.”  
Baekhyun reconnects their lips, grinding against Chanyeol’s lap passionately. “I’m not arguing against that.” He unbuttons the rest of his shirt as Chanyeol helps him out of his dress robes.  
Clothes fell on the floor in a mangled heap as Chanyeol fastened his lips around a sensitive part of Baekhyun’s neck, causing him to pull and tug at his hair with need. He wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist as he continued moving sinfully against him, pressing soft chaste kisses against every inch of exposed skin. Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol’s erection straining painfully against his jeans, pressing into his thigh.  
“Chanyeol,” he tugs at Chanyeol’s robes as the boy starts licking at his chest again. “I want to feel you. All of you.”  
Chanyeol lifts up and grabs the ends of his robes, yanking them over his head. He wasn’t that confident in his body, but if Baekhyun wanted him, he would give himself to him.  
Baekhyun runs a hand down Chanyeol’s bare chest, staring in awe. “Beautiful.”  
Blushing slightly, he leans down, lips brushing against Baekhyun’s nipple as Baekhyun’s own lips scrape against his hair. Their bodies press together and Chanyeol groans against Baekhyun’s chest; his skin feels so good, better than he’d ever expected it.  
Baekhyun’s hand runs down to Chanyeol’s clothed thigh. His fingers play with the zipper of Chanyeol’s jeans before he heartily thrusts it downwards, watching as Chanyeol’s erection visibly loosens against his pants. Chanyeol gasps as Baekhyun softly cups the clothed flesh of his length, rubbing his fingers against the tip.  
“Clothes…off…” Baekhyun grunts in his mouth and Chanyeol complies, shoving down both his pants and his boxers. Baekhyun’s hand immediately folds around his length and Chanyeol sighs as he begins to stroke him. He lies down on his back as Baekhyun climbs on top of him, rubbing his skin tenderly. He watches with hooded eyes as he kisses his way down to his erection and, with impatient haste, takes Chanyeol into his mouth.  
He fists Baekhyun’s hair, closing his eyes as his mouth begins to fluidly bob up and down his length. He’s only had a blowjob once and it was during a brief fling with one of the girls from Beauxbatons and she hadn’t been very good at all. He didn’t even remember how she’d gotten him to cum, but it hadn’t been very easy. However, with Baekhyun, he felt that familiar, strong knot in his stomach almost as soon as the boy began to swirl his tongue around his tip.  
“B-Baek…”  
He moves a hand down to the boy’s clothed ass cheeks, caressing them with his hands as Baekhyun’s tongue continues to graze his length, making him shudder in his mouth. Baekhyun rips down his zipper as his jeans pool to his ankles. Chanyeol squeezed the bare globes gently beneath his fingers, listening as his shaft vibrated with Baekhyun’s soft moans. He closed his eyes again as Baekhyun’s tongue slowly slides up and down his base.  
“Your mouth feels so good…”  
Baekhyun moans in response, grinding helplessly against the bed as he kicks off his boxers. Chanyeol runs his hand back through Baekhyun’s hair, loving the feeling of the coarse locks running against his palm as Baekhyun breaks from his length, eyes sparkling with need.  
“Get inside of me.”  
Chanyeol can only nod as Baekhyun climbs on top of his body, kissing his lips tenderly as he grabs ahold of his length. He gently flips them over so his body is hovering over Baekhyun’s and watches as his tip presses against his entrance.  
“You’ve never done this before, have you?” Chanyeol asks, sensing Baekhyun’s nervousness.  
Baekhyun shakes his head. “I’ve been waiting for you.”  
Chanyeol feels his heart bursting with gratitude. “R-Really?”  
“Really.” Baekhyun reaches up a hand to caress Chanyeol’s cheek. “I don’t trust anyone else with this body, but you.” Chanyeol leans down to kiss him, showing him this moment means more than he can express. When their lips part, he grabs Baekhyun’s legs and props them up so his legs can easily wrap around his waist.  
“Let me prove to you that you didn’t make that decision in vain.”  
And Chanyeol does just that.  
He smoothly slides into Baekhyun’s heat, watching as the boy’s body becomes visibly tense. He rests his head against the boy’s damp forehead, looking deep into his eyes.  
“Are you okay?”  
Baekhyun takes a deep breath, rubbing his hands up and down Chanyeol’s skin. “I-I’m fine. Just be gentle.”  
Chanyeol doesn’t know why, but he feels himself falling a little for this Baekhyun. This weak, feeble Baekhyun with a good heart and an even better mouth. Maybe the boy had been right all along. Maybe Baekhyun’s not a conceited jerk: he’s just an idiot in love with a very bad way of expressing it.  
Chanyeol leans down to peck Baekhyun’s nose. “Of course, sweetheart. I’ll be gentle with you.”  
He moves further, gradually picking up a slow, ginger pace as Baekhyun solemnly begins to relax in his arms. Baekhyun wraps an arm around his neck as Chanyeol buries his head in his skin, carefully thrusting in and out of his heat as not to hurt him. Time passes and Baekhyun begins gradually responding to his movements, letting out small, soft whimpers with each thrust of his length.  
“Ch-Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pants his name, voice rough with emotion. “F-Faster.”  
Chanyeol grips Baekhyun’s thighs as he moves a bit faster, still taking care not to lose himself in his ecstasy as the boy moans softly, clawing gently at his back.  
“Y-You’re so beautiful, Baekhyun.”  
Baekhyun releases a strangled laugh, curling his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair. “I was about to say the same about you.”  
Chanyeol lets out a rich moan as Baekhyun’s walls tightly squeeze around his cock, making his whole body twitch with fervor. He grips Baekhyun’s own length and pumps it vigorously, watching as the other boy’s face scrunched up in pure ecstatic pleasure.  
“Ch-Chanyeol,” he whispers his name again and Chanyeol throws his head back, feeling the waves of orgasm slowly begin to climb into his stomach. “Oh god, Chanyeol, that feels so good.”  
They continue on like that for a few more moments, bodies tightly pinned together, Chanyeol’s length moving briskly in and out of Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun shuts his eyes, both his and Chanyeol’s hand tightly bound around his length, and with a small cry, he feels himself explodes. Chanyeol watches as the blonde boy’s cum drips freely down his knuckles, his cock twitching feebly in his grasp.  
With a loud grunt, Chanyeol cries out in pleasure as Baekhyun sears his mouth with a kiss and the fervent waves of orgasm rip through his body, causing him to shudder and gasp with each longing movement of his length. Baekhyun gasps as Chanyeol spills into him, throwing his head back into the pillow.  
Chanyeol closes his eyes, slowly feeling himself descending from his high. Baekhyun slowly runs a hand up his stomach, chuckling.  
“That was amazing,” he chuckles. “So much better than those wet dreams I had.”  
Chanyeol looks down at him, dark locks falling in front of his face. He waits until Baekhyun’s eyes gradually meet his before speaking. “You had wet dreams about me?”  
Baekhyun smiles. “More than just wet dreams actually. They always ended with me waking up, hand stroking my cock, and my mind only consumed with thoughts of you. Most of the time I would cum.”  
“Most of the time?”  
“When I wasn’t interrupted.”  
“Ah…” Chanyeol feebly glances down at his own length, which is still partially buried inside Baekhyun. “Did you expect us to do this tonight?”  
Baekhyun shakes his head. “It was a pleasant surprise to even be able to kiss you. And now here I am, lying breathless after making love to you. Life can’t get any better.”  
Chanyeol feels his heart stir. Very few have ever used the term ‘making love’ around him, but he can say with an honest heart that was somewhat close to what he and Baekhyun had just done. It hadn’t felt like a reckless fuck at all. It had actually felt much, much better than that, and because of this Chanyeol knew he would always remember his and Baekhyun’s first time, even when he felt he could remember nothing other than his own name.  
Chanyeol slowly draws out of Baekhyun’s heat, causing the boy to shamelessly whimper, and crashes down beside him, head buried in the confines of the pillow.  
“Chanyeol.”  
He groans into the pillow as Baekhyun’s hand dances across his shoulder.  
“Chanyeol…baby…”  
Just the word ‘baby’ causes his cock to twitch.  
“Baby, look at me.”  
Chanyeol pokes his head up from the pillow, staring inquisitively at Baekhyun. The boy smiles, gently stroking his hair with ease.  
“I love you.”  
Chanyeol smiles, happiness surging to his heart. He’d never liked Baekhyun before tonight. He’d hated him, despised him, loathed him. But now—now he feels something awfully different. Love, respect, admiration. Three things he’d never thought he’d ever feel for the treacherous Slytherin Byun Baekhyun.  
But sometimes life can prove you wrong.  
And I guess all it takes is a sensual night in the common room.  
“I love you too, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispers watching as Baekhyun’s eyes twinkle jovially. “I love you too.”  
Baekhyun rolls in his arms, resting his head against his chest as he lightly presses his lips against Chanyeol’s nipple, caressing his supple skin with his fingers. “G’night.”  
Chanyeol says nothing. He merely closes his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around Baekhyun’s shoulders, and waits for sleep to come. Even though he already misses the sight of Baekhyun’s gleeful, smiling face and his sweet pink lips, he knows that it’ll be the best present in the morning when he wakes up, and so off to sleep he goes, Baekhyun’s lips still pressed sincerely against his chest.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun discovers his favorite way of starting the morning with his new lover Chanyeol.
> 
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)  
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/).

Sunlight peeked beneath the curtains of the Gryffindor dormitory, causing a particularly grumpy sixth-year to edgily groan in annoyance. Eyes screwed shut against the dazzling light streaming through the window, Byun Baekhyun rolls over in his bed, hoping for at least five more minutes of sleep. A leg crashes onto his and he snorts, flittering open his eyes like a lost puppy. Park Chanyeol’s sleeping figure looms right before him, his dark hair briefly shielding his eyes and his mouth slightly agape as low, deep snores rumble out of him. Baekhyun feels a smile curling on his lips. He wearily reaches out a hand to caress the boy’s nape as Chanyeol’s head digs deeper into the pillow. Maybe he wouldn’t go back to sleep after all…  
“Channie,” he whispers, nuzzling his head in the boy’s neck. “Chanyeol, wake up.”  
Chanyeol groans, but does not move. He tries to shake the boy awake again, but Chanyeol merely swats away his hand and rolls over, grumbling beneath his breath. Baekhyun smiles as he sits up in bed, looking around at the dormitory with an air of satisfaction. Slytherin’s was a lot smaller and had a lot less space between the beds and there were definitely a lot less posters on the wall. Wiping his eyes, he looks back down at his boyfriend, still sprawled lazily against the mattress. Baekhyun couldn’t lie that Chanyeol looked quite handsome without any clothes on.  
“Chan.” He shakes him again and finally Chanyeol lightly flickers open his eyes. He stares at the circle of beds around him before his eyes fall on Baekhyun, sitting upright beside him.  
“Hey,” he murmurs, a sheepish smile on his face.  
“Hi.” Baekhyun presses a small kiss against his nose. “Good sleep?”  
“Extravagant,” Chanyeol brushes Baekhyun’s hair out of his eyes. “You?”  
“I haven’t slept that well in a while,” Baekhyun nervously trailed a hand up Chanyeol’s bare thigh. “We should really sleep together more.”  
“Well, it was our first time,” Chanyeol leans back against the pillows as Baekhyun’s lips lightly mark the areas around his chest. “Hopefully, there’s many more to come.”  
Baekhyun hums against his skin, hand slowly sliding down to Chanyeol’s length buried beneath the covers. “It’s only seven o’ clock right now. We have about an hour or so before school starts.”  
Chanyeol laughs and his chest vibrates against Baekhyun’s lips. “So?”  
Baekhyun smiles up at him cheekily. “So…” Chanyeol gives a soft gasp as Baekhyun’s hand wraps tightly around his length. “I think we should have some fun.” His finger delicately swipes across the tip. “Shall we?”  
Chanyeol doesn’t even have time to nod as Baekhyun slowly dips his head beneath the covers and lets his mouth drown away Chanyeol’s words. It’s hard to keep quiet; he has to force himself to knowing all the mates in his room are currently all sleeping beside him. That doesn’t stop him from tangling his fingers in Baekhyun’s hair, forcing his mouth further down his length as he recklessly grinds his hips furtively into the boy’s mouth. Baekhyun hums and groans in response, fingers lightly tickling at Chanyeol’s balls as his tongue runs up and down the bulging veins of the flesh.  
“God, Baek…that’s amazing…”  
Baekhyun giggles against him, staring up at him with hooded eyes; the vibration that jets through Chanyeol’s length makes him tremble and Baekhyun slowly pops his mouth off. “Wanna feel something else amazing?”  
Chanyeol doesn’t even give Baekhyun time to elaborate: he tightly grips the boy’s hips, forcefully pulling him closer to him until Baekhyun’s soft ass is sitting directly above his cock. Chanyeol teases him at first, letting the tip gently scrape against his heat as he watches Baekhyun roll his hips against him with need. He gently grazes his nipple with his tongue and Baekhyun stiffens, lightly throwing his head back. Chanyeol’s never had morning sex before, but he feels grateful his first time is with Baekhyun. He knows it’ll be unforgettable.  
Baekhyun moans deeply as Chanyeol slides inside of him, length settling halfway in. Tight grip on his shoulders, the boy begins bobbing himself up and down, letting out small, guttural moans every time he sinks down and Chanyeol nearly fills him completely. Chanyeol groans against his chest as Baekhyun sinks all the way down, the end of his balls scraping the boy’s ass. Baekhyun’s eyes are lined with bliss as he throws his head back, hips moving lucidly against Chanyeol’s knees. Chanyeol notices that his neck is burning red from the heat of his own desire and hides a triumphant smile as Baekhyun sears his mouth with a warm kiss.  
Latching his mouth onto his neck, Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun down so he’s lying flat on his back with the taller boy hovering over him, length still buried inside his heat. Baekhyun mewls with satisfaction as Chanyeol begins to thrust on his own, watching as his own cock pounds in and out of his puckered hole. The blonde boy lets a hand run down Chanyeol’s chest, lightly scratching at the skin, and Chanyeol feels an almost painful surge of need jet right to his length. He starts to go faster, eyes screwed shut against the pleasure, as Baekhyun writhes and moans beneath him, helplessly giving into the boiling heat of desire swimming inside the both of them.  
“Chan—god, yes!” Baekhyun cries, not even caring about how loud he is as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pulling him closer to him.  
Chanyeol’s head suddenly cocks up and his eyes pop open as he hears a sudden rustle of covers. He slows down, Baekhyun still loudly moaning and grunting beneath him, as he watches a head poke up from the blankets. He nearly falls as he quickly manages to detach himself from Baekhyun’s limbs, the intimate tension of the moment slowly disintegrating as Baekhyun himself looks up to see what’s happened. A blonde boy’s head is sleepily edging towards a metal alarm clock, arm outstretched as he strikes it silent with his hand.  
Sehun.  
Baekhyun’s never actually talked to Sehun before and he’d hate now to be the first time.  
“Get under the blankets,” Chanyeol heatedly hisses as Baekhyun timidly ducks beneath the sheets. “Try not to look like you’re there!”  
“Chanyeol?”  
Chanyeol raises his head to see Sehun fully out of his bed; the boy’s completely shirtless and the only thing he’s really wearing is a pair of West Ham sweatpants.  
“H-Hi,” Chanyeol murmurs, nervously. “Morning.”  
“Morning.” Sehun edgily opens the drawer beside him. Jongin stirs in the bed next to him, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Sehun watches him for a few seconds as if trying to tell if he’s really sleeping before his eyes dance back towards Chanyeol. “W-Were you just talking to yourself?”  
“Oh,” Chanyeol fights the urge to glance at Baekhyun. “I-I always do that in my sleep.”  
“But you were awake,” Sehun grabs a pair of fresh underpants. “Right awake.”  
“I sleep with my eyes open sometimes,” Chanyeol briskly lies, watching as Sehun fishes out a pair of long, black robes. “It-It’s a habit.”  
“I see,” Sehun throws the clothes on his bed, slowly advancing towards him. “Chanyeol…since no one else in awake…I really wanna…tell you something.”  
Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows. Did someone quit the Quidditch team and now there’s finally an open spot? “Sure, go ahead.”  
“Um…” Sehun reaches to scratch his nape and for a moment his eyes trace the section of the bed where Baekhyun’s body is hidden. “I-I—don’t tell anyone, okay?”  
“Sure,” said Chanyeol. “Who would I tell? Joonmyeon?”  
“Well,” Sehun’s head quickly turns toward Suho’s bed where the dark-haired boy is noisily snoring. He snaps his head back towards Chanyeol and his face heatedly flushes. “I guess it’s safe to say then that I…uhm…like you.”  
Chanyeol swore he felt his heart bang against his chest. His brain seemed to swimming with too many thoughts to comprehend and his mouth had grown harshly dry.  
“Oh…”  
This was awkward.  
Very awkward.  
His new boyfriend was lying right next to him and Sehun, a popular Quidditch player, had just confessed his feelings.  
Well then.  
“Sehun, I—”  
“I know you may like someone else,” Sehun quickly equivocated. “I mean everyone knows you like Yuri. I heard she likes that guy—what’s his name—oh yeah, Bacon. I think that’s his name—whatever—I heard she likes him, but I dunno.”  
Chanyeol swears he feels Baekhyun awkwardly shift beneath the covers.  
“Suho told me you really wanted to get with her last night.”  
Baekhyun angrily fidgets beneath the duvet and Chanyeol places a hand on his thigh to signal him to stop.  
“And that when you left she chased after you and you two ended up in some classroom where you fu—”  
“THEY DID NOT!”  
Chanyeol feels his eyes nearly pop out of his skull as Baekhyun reemerges beneath the covers, Chanyeol’s hickeys fresh on his neck, panting vigorously with anger. Sehun bounces back in surprise, mouth agape as Baekhyun’s whole face grows a very dangerous shade of crimson.  
“He’s my boyfriend and he did not fuck Kwon Yuri! I kissed him—I made love to him last night—I touched him in a way no else will and by the fucking way—my name is BAEKHYUN, NOT BACON!” He heaves a pillow off the bed and angrily chucks it at Sehun to which the boy quickly ducks.  
“S-Sorry,” Sehun stammers, reemerging from the foot of the bed. He glances awkwardly at Chanyeol, his face beet red. “I guess I better…go. See you in Potions.”  
He quickly gathers his clothes off the bed with an air of distress and flees from the dormitory faster than Chanyeol’s ever seen him go.  
He turns towards Baekhyun who’s still looking quite cross. “You didn’t have to do that.”  
Baekhyun turns to stare at him snappily. “Excuse me?! So what were you going to do? Let that chickenhead freak ask you out? I know you weren’t going to do that, Park Chanyeol—”  
“I wasn’t! And will you quiet down, no one’s really woken up yet!”  
“Well, what were you going to say?” Baekhyun crosses his arms. “Tell me and I’ll quiet down.”  
Chanyeol huffs, his large shoulders bobbing. “I was going to say ‘I have a boyfriend now’, he’s the Slytherin Prefect, you probably know him he’s the biggest jerk in town—ouch!”  
“If I was a big jerk, would I have a ridden you like a fucking horse three and half minutes ago? I don’t think so!”  
Chanyeol gulps, the images of their interrupted morning sex flashing before his eyes. He feels his boner weakly shift against his thigh.  
“You know,” he reaches his hands forward to softly grip Baekhyun’s waist. “We didn’t finish.”  
Baekhyun’s anger slowly fades as his lips curl into a small smile. “You were doing pretty good to be honest.”  
Chanyeol laughs, heaving Baekhyun onto his lap. “How about I show you that I can do better than just ‘pretty good’?”  
Baekhyun smiles, leaning forward to tenderly capture his lips. He wrings his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, slowly positioning himself above Chanyeol’s rigid cock. In one swift move, he sinks down, taking his length completely inside of him as Chanyeol groans against his chest.  
“You better show Sehun what he’s missing,” Baekhyun whispers and Chanyeol laughs, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend once more.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Park Chanyeol,” Baekhyun whispers sweetly, eyes twinkling. His lips then curl into a devilish smile as he moves his hips sinfully against his boyfriend. “Now don’t you make me regret it.”


End file.
